Ibu Shinji
Ibu Shinji (深司 伊武) is the bestfriend of Kamio Akira and works as his bodyguard. For the time being. Basic Information *'Height:' 172 cm *'Weight:' 58 kg *'Hair: '''Long, dark blue. *'Eyes:' Blue. *'Birthday:' November 3rd *'Blood Type:' AB *'Astrological sign: Scorpio *'''Favorite Food: Pickles *'Hobby: '''Listening to music, travel. Tormenting Kamio . *'Family: 'Two younger sisters (Nagisa and Amaya) *'Favorite Subject: 'Physics *'Favorite Color: 'Grey *'Preferred Type: '''Blonds. Tough guys. Smart guys. Personality Shinji's personality had grown since his middle school years, as one would imagine it would. While he is still prone to mumbling from time to time and talking the ear off anyone who listens, he has calmed it down a lot. Usually, if you are to listen to him, he does make a lot of sense. It's just that his mind runs a mile a minute, jumping from one thought process to another to come to some conclusion that only he really understands. Shinji is a very sweet boy. He is kind and he is giving to those he deems deserving of such attention. He can be a little silly at times, but he'd taken a liking to making people smile. It makes him happy. He does have a little bit of a temper still, it's something he does try to keep a lid on but, sadly, some things tend to pop up that just rile him up to no end and he can't help himself. That aside, he's usually very calm when talking to others... and has a tendency to be very straightforward and honest, bluntly honest. He doesn't lie. If he thinks something, he will say it. If he has an opinion then he will voice it. And if he doesn't like you... well, he's going to tell you. History After leaving middle school he went straight on to Seigaku High school. He enjoyed his time there. Until when he was 17, both of his parents were killed in a car accident. They were drunk, the other people were drunk, it was not a huge loss to Shinji. But to his sisters it was. For a year he stayed around, living with them and his aunt, until he discovered the urge to travel. It started out simple enough. He got in a car and explored as much of Japan as he could... and then he branched out. For the next five to six years Shinji travelled the world, a couple of times! He has seen things and done things that his middle school self would never have dreamed of. But even dreams have to end. And he eventually returned back to Japan. Ten Years Later It's ten years later now, middle school and his tennis years are behind him. Shinji is currently living on his own in a small house he aquired himself, and which he is proud of, along with his albino ferret, Yamato. He is still bestfriends with Kamio Akira, and kind of bestfriends with Momoshiro Takeshi by association. He works no as a bodyguard for the both of them, as it seems that they are both prone to attracting trouble. Shinji is still single, not for lack of trying. But enjoys 'playing the field' so to speak. Due to Tachibana Kippei 's influence, Shinji has started going back to his old school. Fudomine . He goes there to help them, offer advice and support while others offer finantial support. Trivia *Shinji is a very good cook and knows 101 ways to cook pickles. *He's had several jobs over the years, from being a fisherman to helping to build houses. He's tried his hand at most things. *He and Kamio had a little fling a handful of years ago, after Kamio's accident. It didn't last for long and is not something they tend to talk about. *Shinji has, in the past, dressed as a girl. And secretly enjoys having his hair played with. Category:Character Category:Fudoumine